Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a gate driving circuit and a display device using the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Various flat panel displays, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and an electrophoresis display (EPD), have been developed. The liquid crystal display displays an image by controlling an electric field applied to liquid crystal molecules based on a data voltage. An active matrix liquid crystal display includes a thin film transistor (TFT) in each pixel.
The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel, a backlight unit irradiating light onto the liquid crystal display panel, source driver integrated circuits (ICs) for supplying a data voltage to data lines of the liquid crystal display panel, gate driver ICs for supplying gate pulses (or scan pulses) to gate lines (or scan lines) of the liquid crystal display panel, a control circuit for controlling the source driver ICs and the gate driver ICs, a light source driving circuit for driving light sources of the backlight unit, and the like.
The gate driver IC sequentially supplies the gate pulses to the first to last gate lines during one frame period, so as to sequentially select lines of a pixel array. It is difficult to change a driving method of the display device because of the gate driver IC. For example, pixels disposed on a plurality of lines may be simultaneously discharged or initialized, but this method requires the development of a new gate driver IC.